yugioh_seasons_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Synchro Dimension Arc Episode 4 Part 2
"Undying Rebellion!" is the 2nd part of the 4th episode of the arc. Shortly after Yusei's shocking lost to Jack...he is still forced to duel in the Fortune Cup. Meanwhile, the first duel begins with Shinji vs Ushio! Shinji driving the Crowd to his side and pushing forward with his beliefs duels on....will it be enough to defeat Ushio? Featured Duel: Shinji Weber vs. Tetsu Trudge Turn 1: Shinji Shinji Normal Summons "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye" (200/300) and activates its effect, letting him inflict 200 damage to his opponent once per turn (Trudge: 4000 → 3800 LP). Shinji Sets a card. Turn 2: Trudge Trudge draws "Assault Dog" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Assault Dog" attacks "Pin", Shinji activates his face-down "Battlewasp - Nest", letting him target a Level 2 or lower "Battlewasp" monster he controls. If that target or a monster with the same name is targeted for an attack, Shinji can Special Summon a card with the same name from his hand or Deck and end the Battle Phase. Shinji targets "Pin", Special Summons another copy of "Pin" (200/300) from his Deck in Attack Position and ends the Battle Phase. Trudge Sets a card. Turn 3: Shinji Shinji draws. Shinji draws and Normal Summons "Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire" (1800/800). Trudge activates his face-down "Power Bind" to decrease the ATK of "Arbalest" to 0 ("Arbalest": 1800 → 0/800) until Shinji's next Standby Phase and forbid it from attacking this turn. Shinji activates the effects of both copies of "Pin", inflicting 200 damage each time (Trudge: 3800 → 3600 → 3400 LP). Turn 4: Trudge Trudge draws. "Assault Dog" attacks and destroys "Arbalest" (Shinji: 4000 → 2800 LP). As it was destroyed, the effect of "Arbalest" activates, letting Shinji Special Summon another copy of "Arbalest" (1800/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 5: Shinji Shinji draws. Shinji Normal Summons "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison" (400/800). Shinji then Special Summons "Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker" (1000/500) from his hand in Attack Position with its effects negated via its own effect. Shinji tunes the Level 2 "Sting" with the Level 3 "Twinbow" to Synchro Summon "Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Azusa" will double any effect damage the effects of other "Battlewasp" monsters inflict. Shinji activates the effects of both copies of "Pin", inflicting 400 damage each time (Trudge: 3400 → 3000 → 2600 LP). "Arbalest" attacks and destroys "Assault Dog" (Trudge: 2600 → 2000 LP). Trudge activates the effect of "Assault Dog" to Special Summon a second "Assault Dog" (1200/800) from his Deck in Defense Position. "Azusa" attacks and destroys "Assault Dog". Trudge activates the effect of "Assault Dog" to Special Summon a third "Assault Dog" (1200/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 6: Trudge Trudge draws. Trudge sends "Assault Dog", "Guard Dog", and "Tactical Espionage Expert" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Montage Dragon" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Montage Dragon", its ATK becomes equal to the combined Levels of the monsters used to Special Summon it times 300. The combined Levels' total is ten ("Montage Dragon": ? → 3000 ATK). Trudge then Normal Summons "Stygian Security" (100/600) in Attack Position. Trudge then tunes "Assault Dog" with "Stygian Security" in order to Synchro Summon "Stygian Sergeants" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. "Montage Dragon" attacks and destroys "Azusa" (Shinji: 2800 → 2000 LP). "Stygian Sergeants" attacks and destroys "Arbalest" (Shinji: 2000 → 1600 LP). Since "Stygian Sergeants" destroyed a monster by battle, Trudge activates its effect to increase the ATK of "Stygian Sergeants" by 800 and allow it to attack again ("Stygian Sergeants": 2200 → 3000/1800). "Stygian Sergeants" attacks a "Pin", but Shinji activates the effect of "Battlewasp - Nest", Special Summoning another copy of "Pin" (200/300) from his Deck in Attack Position and ending the Battle Phase. As the effect was used twice, the other effect of "Battlewasp - Nest" causes it to destroy itself. Trudge Sets a card. Turn 7: Shinji Shinji draws. Shinji activates "Revival Swarm", letting him Special Summon a "Battlewasp" monster from his Graveyard with its effects negated, though that monster will also be prevented from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Shinji Special Summons "Battlewasp - Azusa the Ghost Bow" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. Shinji activates the effects of all three copies of "Battlewasp - Pin the Bullseye", letting him inflict 200 effect damage with each of them once per turn (Trudge: 2000 → 1400 LP). Shinji tunes his three Level 1 "Pins" with the Level 5 Tuner Synchro Monster "Azusa" to Synchro Summon "Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Hama" attacks and destroys "Stygian Sergeants" (Trudge: 1400 → 800 LP). Trudge then activates his face-down "Final Penalty" to destroy "Hama" and inflict damage to Akiza equal the ATK of "Hama" (Shinji: 1600 → 0 LP).